


Podfic: Hirsute Angry Thief by Bluebrocade

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser can't find his hat. Also, someone was murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Hirsute Angry Thief by Bluebrocade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hirsute Angry Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193457) by [bluebrocade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrocade/pseuds/bluebrocade). 



Recorded for feroxargentea with best wishes for a joyous fannish holiday season.

**Mediafire download links:** [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4goyb4nhbrtu16t/Hirsute_Angry_Thief_by_Bluebrocade.mp3) OR [M4B Audiobook file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z46edklr824h2tc/%5BdS%5D_Hirsute_Angry_Thief_by_Bluebrocade.m4b)  
 **Archive download links:** [MP3 file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015020706.zip) OR [M4B audiobook file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015020701.zip)  


Length: 57:09  
File Size: 79MB

Many thanks to Luzula for the lovely lightning beta.


End file.
